The present invention relates to a swivelling water faucet adapted for use in homes, hospitals, restaurants, laboratories. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a swivelling water faucet wherein the swivelling pipe functions as a cock handle, thereby eliminating the necessity for providing the cock handle separately.
The known swivelling water faucets are commonly provided with a handle or knot connected to the cock wherein the handle is rotated for operating the cock. This requires two stages of performances on the part of the user; the first performance is to rotate the swivelling pipe (hereinafter referred to as a faucet pipe or merely pipe) around the cock portion, and the second is to rotate the handle in the water supplying direction. If the user is a housewife making dough, a medical doctor performing a surgical operation, a cook handling raw food, or a chemical researcher whose hands are both filled with test-tubes containing dangerous or poisonous chemical substances, it is both difficult and inconvenient to operate the cock handle with his fingers. Another problem is that the cock handle is often kept open due to the user's carelessness, thereby wasting water.